System Overload
by ScullyGolightly
Summary: Post Kill Switch. Esther escaped the explosion with Mulder and Scully


"Mind if I take a shower? I didn't really have much in the way of accommodations at my place."

Considering her last place was a shipping container, that was an understatement.

"No, that's fine. Let me get you a change of clothes," said Scully.

After escaping the motorhome mere seconds before it blew up, they had gone straight to the hospital. Mulder had to be treated for the burns on his wrists and checked for other injuries that might've been inflicted upon him by the machine. Scully had offered her place to Esther for the night.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Esther, here's some clothes."

Esther opened the door wearing a black sports bra and boy shorts. The steam from the running shower billowed around her.

"You want to give me your clothes so I can throw them in the wash?"

Esther wasted no time ridding herself of her underwear. Scully watched, surprise and attraction keeping her from turning away to provide her guest privacy.

She gave Scully a sly smirk as they traded piles of garments. She tossed the pajamas on the sink and stepped in the shower. Scully gulped, feeling the awkwardness and the tension on her side and marveling at Esther's cool confidence. She closed the door to the bathroom and went to change, as well.

Scully was finishing making up the guest bed with new sheets when Esther walked in donning Scully's navy blue cotton pjs. Her white blonde hair fell dripping on her shoulders. The black eye makeup was gone. She looked fresh and soft. The gaunt looking face was replaced with a rosy cherubic one, although there was nothing angelic in the seductive gaze she had trained on Scully.

She fiddled with the buttons of the sleep shirt. Scully realized she was undoing them rather than buttoning them up. Her heartbeat quickened at the implication and as Esther came closer.

"Est-"

"I see how you've been looking at me. Remember I'm a smart girl. Not just with computers," she said.

Scully licked her lips and tried to think of a response—a reason to stop her advances, but she could think of none. There was nothing standing in her way of having a much needed sexual experience with another human being. Whatever she and Mulder had going on was at a seemingly permanent standstill. Any forward momentum she had tried post-cancer had been met with polite rebuffing. She was done being treated with kid gloves.

Esther snuck her hand inside Scully's satin top. "You chased me down. We handcuffed each other. It was all foreplay, babe," she said, inches away from Scully's cheek. Scully felt her hot breath on her skin and her hot little hand stroking her stomach under her shirt, making its way up her torso. Scully suppressed the moan rising in her chest, trying to maintain some semblance of composure, but knowing she would crumble as soon as Esther made contact with her breast. It had been so long since someone other than herself had touched her in this way.

Esther pressed her open mouth against Scully's cheek and nudged her way down to her neck, darting her tongue out to taste her salty skin. Scully leaned into her and placed her hands on Esther's arms to steady her slowly unraveling self. Esther's fingertips skimmed over Scully's nipple. The lightness of her touch made her breath hitch, and she felt dampness between her legs. Esther delicately palmed her breast and sucked at her neck. Scully felt warm and pliable under her touch. Her hand crept into the waistband of Scully's pajama bottoms, down to the heat of her center. She rubbed Scully over the moist fabric of her underwear and groped harder at her chest. The moan finally escaped Scully, sounding like an anguished sigh. She pressed herself into Esther's hand.

Esther pushed Scully roughly at the shoulders, sending her back onto the bed. She tugged at her pants. "Off."

Scully obeyed and removed her bottoms and panties. Esther stripped her clothes, as well, before kneeling on the floor between Scully's legs. Scully squeezed her eyes shut and let out a strangled groan as Esther's tongue lapped at her dripping sex.

The build of pleasure made the blood pound in her ears so she couldn't hear Mulder's knock at the door or him enter with his key after there was no answer.

"Scully?" He set his keys down on the sofa table and looked around. "Esther?" He went down the hall. He heard noise coming from the guest room. Later he would remind himself that those noises were obvious sex sounds, but in the moment that was the last thing on his mind, so he stepped into the room with no apprehension.

He felt like his chest imploded. He was more shocked now than he was with actual voltage from the AI shooting through his body. Scully, his Scully, was getting her pussy tongue-fucked by a naked Invisigoth. He blinked his eyes hard, hoping to see glitches and pixels that would tell him he was having another fever porn dream, but the image remained, crystal clear.

Esther moved her tongue up to Scully's engorged clit and sucked it between her lips. Scully lifted her head to look and saw Mulder standing in the doorway, jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Mulder! Jesus Christ!" she shouted, scrambling back on the bed and closing her legs. Esther sat back on her heels and wiped her glistening lips with the back of her hand, barely bothered by the interruption.

"I- I, uh…" Words failed him.

"What are doing here?!"

"They discharged me."

"And?"

"And I...I don't know. I'm...Scully, I had no idea you, um, that you…" he stammered, motioning at the two women vaguely with his hands.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder, I'm bisexual," she said, exasperated.

"Oh."

That one syllable hung in the air for too long. Scully waited for something more intelligent to come out of her partner's mouth. When it didn't she looked at Esther who seemed to be getting a small amount of enjoyment out of this exchange.

She directed her attention back to him. "Not only am I _bi_ sexual, Mulder, but I am sexual. Period. I think you put it out of your mind a long time ago that I am a woman. Not just an agent, or a scientist, or a doctor, or a cancer survivor, but a flesh and blood woman who has desires and needs just like anyone else."

Esther's smirk faded and she glanced at Mulder. He was looking down at his shoes and fiddling with one of his bandages. She tried to will him to say something in response to Scully, something heartfelt in return, anything.

He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders, still at a loss. Was he supposed to tell Scully that she was his everything in front of a naked stranger? That he had thought of her sexually a hundred times a day, every day, over the last five years? Scully constantly surprised him, not only by him walking in on her having sex with a woman, but by finally saying exactly what was on her mind instead of reinforcing the steel walls she was so good at erecting around her heart. He was not prepared for any of this. How could he have been?

Scully quickly grew impatient with his silence. "All right then, if you'll excuse us. I was on my way to a mindblowing orgasm."

Esther had become invested in these two lovesick idiots in the space of a few minutes. She didn't want him to leave like this. He was obviously in love with her, and Scully had said as much in her undertones. She had found true love with David so she could recognize it when she saw it, and this was it.

Mulder looked at Scully with big puppy dog eyes. She returned the look, stoically—her head was held high, but he could still see the hurt just beneath the surface.

"Scully…" he started.

Both women watched him and waited.

Silence.

Esther couldn't take it anymore. "You know, I'm kinda in the mood for multi-player. You game, Agent Mulder?" She smiled at him and winked, conspiratorially.

"Uh, yeah. I could- I mean, if Scully is, um, if she wants to," struggled Mulder. He looked at Scully. "If you want to."

A brief surge of panic shot through her. She'd never had a threesome before, and with Mulder so much was at stake. Could their first time together really be like this? Maybe it was just what they needed. Him finding her with a chick's head between her thighs had forced her to say things she had been thinking for a long time. Leave it them to need some cyber-punk, albeit a hot as fuck cyber-punk, to finally get them to drop all their ridiculous pretense.

Scully swallowed; her mouth had gone dry. She nodded, and Mulder couldn't fight the grin at the corners of his mouth.

"Lose the suit, G-man," challenged Esther.

Scully found herself sandwiched between them. Esther's boobs were pressed against her back, hardened nipples traipsing the space between her shoulder blades as she nibbled at the nape of her neck. Her thatch of hair at her crotch rubbed against the smooth curve of Scully's ass. She was face to face with Mulder. She tried to maintain eye contact with him for as long as she could, but what Esther was doing behind her made her eyelids flutter periodically and her eyes roll back into her head.

When he had first climbed onto the bed he seemed afraid to touch her, but she felt his touch with his gaze. She had felt it so realistically that she almost started writhing under his scrutiny. Once he finally started exploring her with his hands, Scully came undone. It wasn't until he pressed his lips to hers that she fought her free fall into ecstasy and focused on him.

They would kiss and then pull back and stare at each other and then kiss more. Each time was more passionate than before. Soon they were sloppily sucking at each other's mouths. Mulder's hand had found her hot, slick pussy and he fingered her, skillfully, as if he knew every inch of her already. Scully tried to return the gesture by blindly grabbing at his dick, but she was too affected by all the stimulation.

"I want you inside me," she whispered in his ear.

Esther turned Scully onto her back and Mulder positioned himself on top of her. He ran the head of his penis, moist with pre-cum, over the swollen lips of her cunt. Esther latched onto Scully's tit, tonguing her taut nipple. Mulder pushed inside her slowly, relishing the sensation of her body enveloping his length. Scully forgot how to breathe. As he entered her, she gasped hard and loud, but was unable to exhale. He buried himself deep, butting up against her cervix. Scully finally released her breath, crying out.

He began to thrust into her with long, fervid pumps. Esther continued her eager attention at her chest, but wanted to join in on the fun. She ran her hand down Scully's flat stomach and found her clit. She rubbed the plump, wet nub with her fingertips, and smiled against her breast as Scully started to squirm underneath her. Scully was panting and moaning, clutching at the comforter.

"Yes, ohhhahhyessss!"

One more buck of his hips sent her over the edge. She contracted around him, pulsing and hot and wet. Mulder miraculously staved off his climax and slipped his still-hard, throbbing cock out of her. They gave her a moment to recover and she took it, lying limp with sweat beaded and dewy on her skin. Mulder stroked his shaft to keep himself ready.

Esther sat against the pillows at the headboard, her legs spread on either side of Scully's head. Her fingers combed her hair, affectionately.

"When you're ready, turn over and show Mulder how good you are at eating pussy."

Mulder's hips jerked and he almost blew his load all over Scully just at the thought of that happening. He grunted with the effort it took not to come. Scully, satiated, looked up at him dreamily with hooded eyes and smiled. She flipped over onto her hands and knees and looked back at him.

"Take me from behind."

Again, Mulder grunted.

Scully lowered herself on her forearms and scooped her hands under Esther's bottom. She dipped her head down and licked her slit with long strokes. She felt Mulder's soft hands caress her backside. The anticipation of having his dick fill her again mixed with the scent of Esther's pussy made her body buzz. His light touch on her ass became a bruising grip as he entered her again. Scully hummed against Esther. His pounding became a ripple effect through Scully as his movements resulted in a rhythmic probing of Scully's tongue into Esther's cunt. Esther's hips caught their tempo and she rocked against Scully's greedy mouth in time. She squeezed her own breasts as her orgasm took shape in her gut.

"Lick my clit," she said, breathlessly.

Mulder watched Scully's head move as she lapped at Esther, making her moan. He drove into her harder chasing his own orgasm. As Esther came and Scully eagerly licked her clean, Mulder emptied himself into Scully, yelling out her name. Utterly spent, he found the energy to reach around and rub Scully's clit as he moved his half-hard dick slowly in and out of her. With his other arm he pulled her up so she was upright on her knees with her back against his chest. Esther pressed herself flush against Scully's front, sandwiching the petite agent between them again. They worked together to bring her to another release which came as Esther stuck her tongue in her ear and Mulder pinched her clit. Mulder's cock slipped out as her pussy pulsed and gushed with new moisture. They held her while the last spasms ebbed through her body.

The three of them collapsed in a sweaty heap.

"Bet the AI can't do that. I don't care how sentient it is," Mulder said.

"Oh no," groaned Scully.

"What?" he asked.

"I feel a slew of technology-related puns coming on."

"You love it."

"Do I?"

"How have you guys not fucked before this?" Esther interjected.

"You mean how has my hard drive not been uploaded into-"

"Mulder?"

"What?"

"Bite me."


End file.
